


Crave You

by mothmiilk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And looks hot as hell, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, But not about main characters, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, FAHC, Gavin wears makeup, Gay Sex, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raves, Rimming, The Roosters, clubs, kandi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmiilk/pseuds/mothmiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin could feel the base of the music vibrate through his lungs, and somehow, this made him dance harder against the man. He could tell that he was breaking Mr. Burns down, making him become a needy mess just from a little grinding. It was ironic, how someone as meaningless as Gavin Free could make the leader of the Roosters, the most notorious gang in Los Santos, become puddy against his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> When Gavvy is dancing, you should listen to Crave You, Adventure Club Dubstep Remix by Flight Facilities. That's pretty much what its inspired by tbh.  
> Also this is my first smut piece ive ever really written.   
> Anyway enjoy the porn

Gavin couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe what he was wearing. He couldn't believe it took him _three fucking hours_ to put on gold eyeliner. 

All of that aside, he was excited to be out somewhere in public. Especially at a rave. Gavin had always loved clubs and such, loving how everyone was so physical with each other, either due to drugs or not. But this time was different. 

This time, he was on a mission to woo the most famous man in Los Santos. 

Now, Gavin Free, clad in a neon crop top, high waisted shorts, and a shit ton of Kandi, was staring that man right in the face. He could feel his face flush, thankful for the dark neon lights to cover it up. But it wasn't like Mr. Burns was staring right at him or anything.

Oh wait, 

He was. 

Gavin quickly moved his gaze to the dance floor, trying to act casual. This wasn't the first time he tried something like this, so he didn't know why he was acting like a teenager. Nonetheless, he moved his way to the wave of bodies, making sure to stay in view of Burnie. 

As soon as he entered the dance floor, there was already someone pulling his hips to grind against themself, but Gavin didn't mind at all. He put on a show, knowing right well that he was watching. 

As the song fadded into the next, Gavin had fallen into the rhythm. His hips were swaying and his arms were either above his head, or running down his body. The lights were flashing along with the music, and he knew everytime the strobes stopped Burnie would be staring at him. 

Gavin knew the effect he had on people. He knew that how he dressed got men all flustered. And he knew that how he acted, danced, talked, just drew them in. 

He remembered what Michael once called him. _A Cobra,_ he had said. _Because those shits can hypnotize their prey._ And at the moment. he couldn't agree more. Not with the way Burnie was stalking over to him.

The hands on his hips were suddenly gone, so he looked back to see where the stranger went. In the place of him, was Burnie staring down at him. His suit didn't fit the scene correctly, but god damn if he didn't look hot as hell. Gavin let a coy smile play on his lips, seeing how Burnie smirked back at it.

"Strange," Burnie started, removing his hands from his pockets. "Someone like you came here alone." Burnie moved closer, making Gavin's flush increase. 

"Someone like me?" Gavin asked, wanting Burnie to make the first move. He didn't want to scare the man away just yet. Burnie grinned, not bothering to answer. They both already knew the answer. The older man put his hands on Gavin's hips, drawing the boy even closer. 

The second Gavin wrapped his arms around Burnie's neck, he started dancing and grinding again, letting himself become lost in the music. When he turned around to make his back rest against Burnie's chest, the man started kissing the side of Gavin's neck, biting down and making sure to leave a nice red mark. Gavin let out a moan, knowing that no one but Burnie would hear it over the loud music playing.

Gavin could feel the base of the music vibrate through his lungs, and somehow, this made him dance harder against the man. He could tell that he was breaking Mr. Burns down, making him become a needy mess just from a little grinding. It was ironic, how someone as meaningless as Gavin Free could make the leader of the Roosters, the most notorious gang in Los Santos, become puddy against his hips.

Gavin turned back around, rolling his now hard dick into Burnie's, making sure to let the man know just what his intents were. Burnie growled and gripped Gavin's hips harder, making sure to leave bruises. 

Gavin pulled on the man's tie, bringing him close to his face so he could whisper in the man's ear. He let out a soft moan.

"Daddy," He whispered, "Call me." He placed a Kandi bracelet in Burnie's hand, knowing that it had his own number on it on beads. Gavin let go of his tie, turning around and winking at the man as he walked away, leaving the man frazzled and horny on the dance floor. 

Gavin knew that Burnie would either call him right away, or follow after him to the back, hoping for the later. And as he opened the bathroom door, he heard it close and lock after he got in. He felt hands on his hips turning him around, and as he looked up, he saw the curly haired man standing before him, cheeks flushed with either frustration or embarrassment. 

Or both.

Suddenly, he was slammed against the sink counter with hands gripping his hips. He let out a soft groan, loving the roughness. Burnie growled and kissed him, shoving his tongue into the lad's mouth, not even letting Gavin try to gain dominance. Gavin rapped his arms around Burnie's neck yet again, hiking one of his legs up to Burnie's waist. 

"Think you could just leave me like that?" Burnie asked, moving down to bite Gavin's neck. Gavin moaned and arched his back. "Think you can just get me all horny and just leave?" 

"Burnie, fuck!" He moaned, digging his nails into the gent's back when he rolled his hips against Gavin. 

"What did you say, baby?" Burnie asked, his voice getting low and possessive. 

"D-Daddy." Gavin whimpered, loving the sound of Burnie's voice. 

"Good boy." Burnie said right into his ear. Burnie grabbed Gavin's shorts and unbuttoned them, pulling them down in one fast swoop. Revealing the lacy white panties underneath. "Fuck..." Burnie whispered, getting harder at the sight of Gavin's erection straining against the panties. 

"Turn around and lean against the sink." Burnie ordered, watching as Gavin quickly obeyed. Gavin arched his back slightly, trying to put on a show as Burnie kneed his ass. 

"Such a good boy for me. You look so fucking hot like this, only in a crop top and panties." Burnie growled, pulling the panties down enough to reveal Gavin's ass. Gavin moaned at the praise, feeling his dick rub against the sink counter. 

"Daddy, fuck please!" Gavin moaned, already begging. Burnie smiled and spread Gavin's ass, licking along the ring of muscle. Gavin shuddered and pressed back against Burnie's mouth, needing more than just this. But Burnie didn't let up the teasing, continuing to just leave little kitten licks, never actually pressing into him. 

Finally, Burnie pressed his tongue into the Lad, penetrating the ring of muscle, hearing Gavin let out a high pitch moan. 

Just as soon as he started, Burnie stopped, leaving Gavin to whine at the loss. Burnie chuckled and gave him a soft slap on the ass, kissing the spot after. 

"It's okay baby, i'm just grabbing lube." Burnie said while reaching into his wallet, pulling out a package of the stuff. Gavin looked behind him, face read and sweat beading down his brow. 

Burnie smiled up at the boy as he opened the package of lube, pouring it on his fingers and warming it up. Gavin looked forward again, closing his eyes tight. 

"Look at you," Burnie said as he slowly circled his lubed finger around Gavin's hole. "Already a moaning mess after some rimming." He pressed his finger in, loving the gasp Gavin let out. 

"Please, please fuck! More, please daddy!" Gavin whimpered when Burnie pressed the pad of his finger against his prostate. Burnie slowly added another, scissoring his fingers and stretching the boy out. 

"Already begging for another?" Burnie said, relentlessly rubbing against Gavin's prostate. "God, you're such a whore. A little twink begging for me to fuck him" Gavin moaned at the dirty talk, nails digging into the granite of the counter. "You think you're ready for daddy's cock baby? Wanna be stretched out and fucked?"

"Yes please daddy! Give me your cock, fuck me until i'm begging for you to stop! Just... Please!" Gavin said. Burnie chuckled and pulled his fingers out, shushing Gavin when he whimpered at the loss. 

Burnie undid his belt and pulled his dress pants down enough so that his dick popped out, thick and red from Gavin's moans. He slowly pressed into the boy, taking his time and making sure not to hurt him too bad. 

Eventually, his cock bottomed out in Gavin. The Gent looked into the mirror and saw Gavin, eyes closed and panting. He smiled, getting an idea. 

"Baby boy," He said, gripping Gavin's hair and making him look up. "Don't close your eyes now. Don't you wanna look at how fucking hot you look?" 

Gavin looked at himself in the mirror, seeing how fucking wreaked he looked. How his hair was sticking up in all directions. How he was panting like a fucking dog with his mouth open. He moaned, starting to fuck himself on Burnie's cock, needing something, anything. 

Burnie smiled and leaned in, staring at the boy in the mirror, making sure to whisper into his ear.

"Now if you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat afterwards." He whispered, hearing Gavin let out a whine at the command. "Now, beg for it." 

"Please!" He moaned, "Please daddy! I want you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me! Fucking make me your slut!" Gavin arched his back and grinded back onto Burnie.

"Good boy." He said. Burnie pulled out momentarily before slamming back in, hearing Gavin scream as he hit his prostate over and over. He relentlessly pounded into Gavin, keeping his grip on the Boy's hair. 

Gavin's grip on the counter tightened when he felt a hand on his dick. He moaned, letting out pleas and other incomprehensible things as Burnie fucked his ass and jerked him off.

"Daddy, d-daddy fuck i'm gonna..." Gavin whimpered, panting with his tongue out as he stared at Burnie in the mirror. Burnie smirked at him in the mirror, tugging harder on his hair.

"Then cum, baby. Cum for daddy." He growled, fucking him hard and jerking him off at the same pace. Gavin's back arched as he came, his body shuttering as he called out Burnie's name over and over again. 

He let his head drop to the counter, whining when Burnie didn't stop. 

Burnie continued to slam into Gavin, hitting his prostate each time. Overstimulation ran through Gavin, his hole clenching around Burnie. 

"Daddy, daddy please cum..." Gavin whispered, his voice raw from moaning. 

Soon after, Burnie came into Gavin, letting out a low moan and digging his nail's into Gavin's hips, sure to leave welts days later. Burnie rested his head on Gavin's back when he calmed, kissing his spine as he pulled out. 

Burnie pulled his pant's back up and tucked himself in, re-buckling his belt. He looked over to Gavin again, seeing what a mess he was.

"Here," He said, grabbing some paper towels, "Let me clean you up." Burnie leaned back down and cleaned Gavin, getting almost all the cum out. After, Gavin stood up all the way and grabbed his shorts, pulling them back up. Gavin smiled at Burnie, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for that, love." He said, smiling up at Burnie, face still flushed and legs wobbly. Burnie grinned at the Brit. 

Gavin turned around and headed for the door, knowing Burnie would call tonight. They always did. When he got to the door, he turned around winking at Burnie.

"By the way, the name's Gavin." He said, leaving the bathroom and heading back onto the dance floor.


End file.
